


We are all Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Constellation Cipher, I saw the moon have a rainbow halo, I thought of this when, Rainbow Moons Rock!, Rock! Get it?, Stargazing, and oh my gosh was it awesome, it was caused by humitity, very bad pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a little one shot on how I think season three (which they need to make, I mean Bill's death message says he's coming back soon so it needs to happen.) would start. Just read it because I really cannot summarize it any better than Bill's back.





	We are all Stars

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't read the tags I came up with this idea when I saw a rainbow moon as I call it (and probably others) soooooo yeah. Enjoy your one shot!  
> Oh! Also listen to One More Light by Linkin Park when you read this.

On top of a roof Mabel Pines stares at the stars.

It's a perfectly ordinary night except for blinking lights, they seem to form a triangle.

She squints trying to make out what it is.

_Oh, well, probably just a drone or something, after all I_ am _sleep deprived and I do need to wear glasses._

The girl jumps off the roof, it would terrify her but she's practiced and if worst comes to worst she'd only have to scream and Dipper would be rushing down, she swears that he never sleeps.

The triangle seems to gain a star at it's center that starts flickering, blinking.

It then seems to pull out of the sky and gains a top hat.

_Thanks, Axolotl, I owe ya one._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Also I've been seeing some blind Dipper stories but no blind Mable so I'm planning on writing one, so I need ideas, as a 'author' (with big glowing air quotes, I'm just a bored person trying to write so I have a decent back up plan if life decides my plan for the future won't work.) I need ideas, I thrive off of them, so if you want say in what I write next then comment, or not, your choice.


End file.
